Groupie
by Music Of The Ocean
Summary: At a dinner opening a tournament in Cyprus, Hilary overhears her role in the Bladebreakers being questioned. Tyson is dispatched to find out why she has run off, and gets more than he bargained for. Sexual content.


**A/n: Hello all! This is my first (and probably last, if it's terrible) M rated fiction. My emotion capability can take constructive criticism but nothing mean :). I haven't really seen much M rated fiction for Hilary and Tyson so I thought I would try and get the ball rolling...lol (sorry!)**

** Even if you're not a Ty/Hil shipper you can still enjoy the beauty of the words. Enjoy!  
><strong>

_**Groupie**_

'Gahh Daichi, do you ever stop being so annoying?'  
>Three years had passed since Tyson and the Bladebreakers defeated Boris and his second attempt at taking over the world. Tyson had taken a break from the team and was now ready to reunite with them Kai, Ray and Max were already waiting for the four of them to arrive. Daichi still stalked Tyson in order to face him and defeat him (to Tyson's annoyance). Kenny followed him as an official coachtechnician and occasional competitor. And Hilary tagged along for moral support.

The four of them stepped off the plane after a tumultuous flight a little worse for wear. The sunshine in Cyprus would be enough to lift them out of their jet lag. They trudged towards the conveyor belt which Daichi was irritably drawn to causing Tyson to growl at him. Daichi hopped onto the belt and crawled like an orang-utan over the entire luggage, laughing manically.  
>'Daichi will you STOP?' Tyson demanded.<br>Hilary and Kenny remained spectators as Tyson continued to scold Daichi in public. Bemused stares came from every direction. Even the airport security had question marks etched onto their faces.

'Weeee hehe!' Daichi exclaimed happily.  
>Eventually Tyson prised him from the conveyor belt, dumping him on the trolley. Daichi's expression made Hilary and Kenny double up into a fit of giggles. They retrieved their luggage and hurried out of the airport before they could make even more of a scene. Collectively they decided on going to the beach as soon as everything at their hotel was dealt with. On the ride to the hotel Daichi expressed his excitement by sticking his head out of a window like a dog. To terrify him Tyson grabbed his legs and jolted him out of the window before quickly drawing him in. Tyson bellowed while Hilary and Kenny snickered quietly. The taxi driver gave Daichi a concerned glance in his mirror.<p>

Max, Kai and Ray were standing outside the hotel when they pulled up. Max and Ray jumped excitedly when they saw their friends and teammates exit the van. Kay barely batted an eyelid; he remained leaning against the hotel with his typical indifference. When they had finished reuniting Tyson and his plane companions checked into the hotel. That was when they hit a little snag.  
>'I'm afraid we've double-booked the room under the name Tatibana,' the receptionist told them apologetically. 'This area is hectic during this time of year. The whole floor is taken'.<br>'Are there any rooms on other floors?' Kenny inquired.

The receptionist tapped away rapidly.  
>'There is one room available but it is three floors below your rooms,' she explained.<br>Sighing, Hilary accepted it. She was never more than a few doors away from them. This is what she got for being the only girl in the group. Hilary exited the lift on her floor feeling a pang when the others went up to theirs, together. The feeling did fade when she entered her own room. The thought of being uninterrupted on this floor sounded appealing. She neatly positioned her suitcase and luggage beside the wardrobe where she began to neatly place her clothing in the wardrobe. She even unpacked her toiletries and makeup in the adjacent bathroom.

Soon they would be leaving for the beach. Hilary was not looking forward to stripping but she could hardly sit on the sand fully clothed. Hilary chose clothing that would slip off easily. She packed her beach bag, checked she had everything and left to find the boys upstairs. Hilary almost had a heart attack when she witnessed Tyson and Kenny's room. Tyson had unleashed the entire contents of his luggage onto the bed and floor in an attempt to locate his swimming gear. Kenny too was a little messy (although nothing in comparison to Tyson). He had littered the room with electrical items.  
>'Oh my GOD! We've only been here FIVE MINUTES and you've messed the place up!' Hilary exclaimed.<br>'Don't be such a nag, Hil,' Tyson groaned.  
>Hilary opened her mouth to argue with him but decided against it. Tyson shot her a puzzling look. He was expecting her to answer back with an insult and spark the fire within him. He hated to admit it but he enjoyed fighting with Hilary, provided it didn't get too nasty. Hilary had been acting funny on the way here but he had no time to even attempt to understand the female psyche.<p>

Their hotel was within walking distance from the beach. It would take them approximately fifteen to twenty minutes. Kenny calculated. The temperature was above 30 degrees Celsius- hot enough for the boys to go without a top. Of course, a herd of fan girls recognised them and stampeded towards them.  
>"Watch and learn how a champion deals with his fans,' Tyson boasted with a smirk.<br>Tyson moved towards them, only to have them sweep past him and surround Kai.

Kai looked utterly freaked out as they clucked at him. This commotion drew more girls in and before they knew it, each of the Bladebreakers had their own group of fans. Even Kenny had a girl or two who was fascinated with computers. Hilary stood at the back. She had no one approaching her. It just reminded her that she wasn't really part of the team. She experienced a flicker of jealously when she noticed the girls admiring Tyson's lean figure. Hilary had always known Tyson had an athletic figure but after three years of intensive exercise and diet he had grown taller and leaner. Not that she had noticed.

Hilary continued to walk, slow enough for the group to catch up when they could pry themselves from the girls. The Bladebreakers caught up with her and settled where she had set up the towels and umbrella. Kai, faithful to his persona, disappeared. Daichi hurried off towards the clear blue water before you could say the word "fun". Max hurried after him; they both buried themselves under the waves. Tyson and Ray settled on the sand on the towels and blankets Hilary had provided.

Tyson's eyeballs widened so much that they almost popped out of his sockets. Hilary had stepped out of her clothes, revealing her slender and toned frame in a fitted bikini. For years Tyson had always regarded Hilary as just some girl who was in their group following them from time to time. She used to be a girl-pest who wouldn't go away. Sure, now they were on pleasant terms but they were prone to clashing occasionally. A conflict of wills. He hadn't really noticed her becoming a woman. Beyblade came before girls, and even then girls were too much hassle. Life was so much simpler with Beyblading, it was something he understood completely. She had grown a little; her legs were longer, she possessed beautiful curves and he could have sworn that, out of nowhere, she had sprouted breasts. A sensation stirred in his stomach. Suddenly he ached to touch her. Hilary felt his eyes analysing her and met his gaze.

'What?' she asked, irritated.  
>'Nothing,' Tyson mumbled while averting his eyes.<br>What Tyson didn't realise was Ray had been watching the entire scene and his eyes were sparkling mischievously. Tyson turned his attention towards him giving him a casual look but Ray wasn't fooled. He knew exactly what was going on. Hilary joined Tyson's side, lying back and soaking up the sun's rays. Tyson elbowed Ray when he didn't cease those suggestive eyebrows. Hilary lay beside Tyson after she had applied sunscreen.

Tyson tried to concentrate on getting a tan, he closed his eyes but felt restless. He imagined himself running sunscreen over her legs and back. Tyson stiffened. He was eighteen now and he needed to indulge in his interest of the other sex. But he was scared at these alien feelings towards her. At best they were good friends. So why was he feeling something different? He remembered Kenny commenting that they fought like an old married couple. Could Kenny and the others see what he couldn't? What about Hilary? Did she feel that there was something else between them, like everyone else suggested? He pondered these thoughts as he soaked up the sun.

That night was the formal dinner hosted for all the contestants before the tournament began the next day. This was the Bladebreakers' least favourite part of touring but they had to put an appearance since the competition would be there. Not to mention the press. Kai was ready in ten minutes, but he disappeared promptly after. Naturally, Hilary took the longest; after all she was a girl. Her dress was extremely short, but the long sleeves made it classy. It hugged her curves and the v-neck accentuated her chest. Not exactly something Hilary would wear but she was on holiday and she was single; she was entitled to do as she pleased. It was not like she was going to get a compliment out of Tyson anyway. The Bladebreakers' eyes could not have been wider when she emerged out of her room.  
>'Wow, Hilary you look great!'<br>'Thanks Maxie.'  
>Tyson avoided eye contact and remained mute, much to Hilary's disappointment. He wanted to compliment her but his nerves gripped him. Plus, he didn't want the others to tease him.<p>

They arrived at the hall, where the organisers had spared no expense with the decorations. Without a moment to lose Tyson stampeded towards the buffet with a gleeful expression. His teammates watched wearily as he hopped from one table to the next.  
>'Something would have to be seriously wrong with Tyson,' Kenny stated. "If he doesn't act like that around a buffet."<br>Eventually Tyson returned to his familial herd with two plates laden with absolutely everything served that evening.  
>'Come on, guys hurry! All the food will be gone,' he said between mouthfuls.<br>'…I think you got it,' Ray pointed out flatly.  
>'What was that?'<br>'Never mind.'

The mood of the music shifted and the upbeat tunes began to draw people to the dance floor. Kai was at the far end of the hall, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He had no patience for parties. Max and Ray yanked Kenny and Daichi by the arms to force them to dance. Feeling slightly peckish, Hilary made her way over to the buffet hoping there would be some morsels left. Tyson had literally been a tornado through the buffet. While Hilary was loading her plate she caught onto a particularly loud conversation. It was if the girls wanted everyone to get what they were trying to say.

'Who's that girl that hangs around with the Bladebreakers?' the taller one asked the other.  
>'I think someone said her name was Hilary something,' the shorter one replied.<br>'Does she blade?'  
>'I don't think so.'<br>'She doesn't BLADE? Then what the hell _does _she do?'  
>'Nothing I guess, she just hangs around wherever they are. She's like their groupie.'<br>Both girls pictured what they said and laughed heartily. Hilary dropped her plate, she didn't care where. It ended up squashing some food any way. She hurried out of the hall, clearly bothered but discrete so that no one would notice.

'Guys, has anyone seen Hilary?' Max asked.  
>Kenny, Ray, Kai and even Daichi looked baffled and slightly concerned. All turned to Tyson who was <em>still<em> eating. He shrugged and continued to stuff his face. While he did so, the others searched the entire venue but there was no sign of her. A member of security reported seeing someone matching her description hire a taxi and that she did this alone.  
>'Guys chill,' Tyson said. 'She's probably just gone back to the hotel.'<br>'Fine,' Kenny conceded. ' You can go and see if she is ok.'  
>Tyson paused his eating and groaned.<br>'It's probably her time of the month.'  
>The sharp silence that followed indicated they were not too happy with Tyson's laid-back attitude. Caving into their demands, Tyson rolled his eyes and groaned.<br>'Fine! I'll go and see if she is alright…sheesh.'

Hilary dropped her bag near the doorway and sighed. Her keys landed on the nearest table with a clang.  
>'So much for a night out,' she said out loud.<br>A sign that she needed a life; she was talking to herself.  
>'Get a life, Hilary.'<br>She kicked her shoes off not really caring where they landed. Not soon after she arrived, did she hear a knock at the door. At seeing Tyson stood in her doorway Hilary rolled her eyes and growled.  
>'Have you finished eating or have they put out another round of food?'<br>Surprisingly Tyson brushed away her sarcasm. Surprisingly, his burgundy orbs shimmering with worry.

'Is there something wrong?'  
>Hilary kept her back to him.<br>'Nope nothing wrong,' she lied.  
>That wasn't a satisfactory answer. He strode over, grabbed onto her shoulders and swung her around. His hands remained there.<br>'Then why did you leave?' he interrogated. 'What happened?'  
>Hilary stared him down with lifeless eyes.<br>'Since when do you care?' she whispered.

Tyson twitched.  
>'I care,' he insisted.<br>Hilary's scoff took him aback. He wanted to prove her wrong. Tyson reached out and touched her cheek with his hand. Now he had Hilary's full attention.  
>'I care.'<br>Hilary stared into his eyes in search for a sign that the seriousness would vanish, and he would erupt into laughter. She couldn't find it. Instead she became lost in his gaze; it was so intense that she forgot where she was. She was so lost.  
>'Why did you leave?' he repeated, his fingers stroking her cheek.<br>Hilary did not want to answer at all. His intense stare made her buckle, something she refused to let him do in the past.  
>'Some girls…' Hilary hesitated.<p>

Tyson prompted her to continue.  
>'Some girls were talking about me. They said I…one wanted to know what I was doing on the Bladebreakers team if I can't blade and the other said that I was the…groupie.'<br>Hilary's eyes glistened; she tried with great difficulty to reel herself in. The very label and insinuation that she was sleeping with the members of the Bladebreakers because she had no other talent, shook her to the core. To have other people voice her fears that she was talentless was unbearable and it added to her wretchedness. A tear slid down.  
>'Everyone has a reason to be on the team except me. I'm just the cheerleader- or in this case the <em>groupie<em>.'

Tyson still maintained heavy eye contact with her but Hilary detected a flicker of anger when she related her story, then the softening of his eyes when she welled up. He placed his other hand on her other cheek, now cupping her face. Hilary's heart began to quicken, however the events of that evening replayed in her mind.  
>'Anyway,' Hilary said cooling down the tension between them by pulling away. 'I understand if you don't really care. You're the number one champion; the entire world falls at your feet. Maybe I am just a…groupie.'<p>

'You are NOT just a groupie,' Tyson declared fiercely. 'Don't you EVER say that again! If it wasn't for you our team would fall apart. You're the glue, Hilary, that's kept this team together. You've stopped us from becoming ego-maniacs-'  
>'-you're still an ego-maniac,' Hilary interjected, now moving away from him.<br>'Yeah, maybe but not all the time.'  
>'Yes all the time.'<p>

Tyson moved as if he had been stung.  
>'What makes you say that?'<br>'Let's be honest: apart from our bickering you have never treated me the way you treat the others. You're always showing them how much they mean to you, why can't you do the same for me?'  
>Tyson ruffled his bangs with a groan.<br>'I can't…HILARY, I have lived with men my entire life. I don't know how to communicate with girls, I still have trouble understanding girls…it doesn't mean I don't want you to know how much I appreciate you.'  
>Hilary folded her arms tightly across her chest facing away from him.<br>'Just admit it, Tyson,' Hilary sniffed. 'Blading and just about everything else in the world comes before I do.'  
>'Hilary, that's not true,' he denied.<p>

Hilary whirled around and moved back to her earlier spot when she was facing him.  
>'I'll be that girl that went to the same High School as you and that's it. I'll fade into the past and be forgotten because I'm just the <em>groupie<em>-'  
>Tyson gave a growl and grabbed Hilary's wrists effectively silencing her. In one powerful stride he backed her against the wall. Hilary's eyes dilated. Her heart jolted as if it had been punched.<p>

Tyson closed the gap between them; his body now pressing up against hers. Tyson rested his forehead on hers so that they locked eyes. Hilary was tall but Tyson was taller. He towered over her, his figure imposing and powerful, exuding primal energy. It was a build up of four years' worth of tension between them. They mistook it for dislike but now they were beginning to understand its true meaning.  
>'You are worth more to us than a groupie,' he told her softly.<br>Tyson's breath tickled her skin.  
>'More to me.'<p>

In this space of time Hilary had not blinked, because she was utterly enthralled by his magnetism. Tyson leaned in to gently touch his lips onto hers. When he had finished, he pulled away but still kept his face inches from hers; he wanted to examine her reaction. Hilary's eyes fluttered open and he noticed that any traces of sorrow had vanished. She was stunned- but that was a given since she had been like that for a while.  
>'You don't know how long I have waited for that,' she admitted, gracing him with a small smile.<br>The corner of Tyson's lips turned upwards; 'I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to deliver it. I'm stupid.'

Hilary's face lit up at his confession and she placed both her hands on his face. Here they were, just gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. They nuzzled, planting brief pecks onto each other. Tyson drew back. She noticed his eyes darkening. He dived into her lips, their kiss deepening with each entrance into her mouth. Hilary was drowning. Their day-to-day interactions consisted of a battle of strength- who would be in charge. Here, Hilary felt herself in a losing battle against Tyson's dominance. He was alluring her with a force that rendered her weak and what was worse, was that she _wanted _to give in. Their passionate embrace drove her lungs almost to the point of bursting.

Tyson's hands slid seductively down her body and rested on her behind. He rammed his crotch into hers, slamming her back against the wall letting her know just how much he wanted her. Hilary was shocked (and secretly pleasured) at his urgency and paused. Tyson picked up on her doubts immediately. The hungriness in his eyes faltered.  
>'I don't want to force you into anything,' he told her earnestly.<br>Tyson's honesty and respect for her helped Hilary come to a confident conclusion.  
>'No,' she whispered. 'Don't stop.'<p>

He gave her an "are you sure?" look. Hilary's answer was the unzipping of her dress. Tyson moved to take it off of her but she stopped him.  
>'You first,' she instructed.<br>Tyson removed his jacket, shoes, socks and shirt.  
>'Your turn.'<br>Instead of taking her dress off herself, Hilary took his hands and fastened them onto the hemming at the back. He pulled her out of it revelling in the body he viewed on the beach. Hilary felt her way to his zip, yanking it down with aggression. Tyson wiggled out of his trousers. Both stood in their underwear. Hilary's eyes roamed over his athletic build, and like a typical teenage girl she blushed. Tyson had matured into a handsome young man. Her blush intensified when she glanced at the indicator of Tyson's desire.

Hilary grabbed a towel knowing it would be extremely helpful in cloaking their tryst. Tyson moved forward, backing Hilary onto her bed. He unclasped her bra and stared at her bare breasts. Under his scrutiny Hilary moved her arms consciously over them but Tyson gave her a reassuring smile.  
>'You're gorgeous.'<br>Reaching out, Tyson drew her arm away leaving her at his mercy. He joined her on the bed crouching over her. His hands started at her thighs and travelled upwards until he reached her breasts which he kneaded. They slid under the covers.

Finally, Tyson removed the barriers preventing him from expressing his love. They were now entirely naked. If this wasn't such a serious, passionate moment, Hilary would have laughed with awkwardness at their situation. Two good friends. Together. Naked. Tyson laid her on her back tenderly, separating her legs with his body. His calloused hands, worn from blading, locked onto her thighs. He leaned in and granted her with another loving kiss. Knowing it was time, Hilary buried herself in the crook of his neck. With infinite restrain, Tyson merged his body with hers carefully. Hilary winced, digging her nails into his broad back. He hovered. When her wincing died down he began to thrust. Eventually Hilary's expression transformed from pain to pleasure. Her heart was light and fluttering; it was in danger of breaking free from her body. She had to do everything in her power not to express her pleasure verbally.

Tyson kissed her feverishly all over her chest and arms. His thrusts were beginning to be sharper. Hilary wanted to breathe but Tyson kept robbing her of the chance. Tyson used his grip on her thighs to hold her in place. He just couldn't get enough of her. Their bodies were pressing against each other. Sweat slid down his back. Her body burned.

He rested on her for a while, before sliding off of her and settling beside her. They faced each other, faces inches apart. Hilary and Tyson exchanged euphoric, blissful smiles. Every part of their body was interlocked. They had become one.  
>'I hope that you get from what has happened tonight,' said Tyson. 'That I might like you.'<br>Hilary giggled.  
>'I hope how you get from my response to what's happened, that I might like you too.'<br>'I just did a very manly thing,' Tyson admitted with admiration.  
>'You goon.'<p>

Hilary turned over and Tyson shifted so that her back pressed against his front. She felt a comfort having his arm draped over her stomach. His protective hold over her made her feel safe and wanted. Just as her eyelids were drooping an important idea came to mind.

'Tyson?'  
>'Hmm?' he mumbled drowsily.<br>'Technically this makes me your groupie.'  
>Tyson chuckled heartily into her shoulder blade.<br>'_Technically_ you are this evening.'

'Oh. Does that make us some sort of friends with benefits?'  
>'No,' Tyson admitted. 'Because when I said I like you, I actually meant to say I love you but I was too chicken. I want you to be mine- and before you get your girl-empowerment knickers (panties) in a twist I don't mean in the crazy possessive sense-'<br>'I think I get it Tyson.'

Pause.  
>'How are we going to explain this to the others? Hilary asked.<br>'I'd rather we don't tell anyone just yet. We won't hear the end of it from Max, Ray, Kenny and most of all from that annoying brat Daichi. I'm sure even Kai might drop an insult occasionally.'  
>Tyson couldn't help but quiz Hilary about the culprits of the "groupie" remark. Hilary reluctantly divulged the identities of the girls.<br>'Wait, aren't they from the Poisonous Kisses team?'  
>'Yeah, why?'<p>

Tyson lifted himself up to face her with a sly grin.  
>'We're facing them tomorrow in the opening round.'<br>Hilary turned to face him, his grin infected her.  
>'I'm going to completely annihilate their blades for what they said to you,' Tyson declared. 'I'll announce to the world that we couldn't have done it without you…and then I want my reward to be another night with you.'<br>Before Hilary shot him another look Tyson stated that he was 'kidding'. Exhausted from their expressions of affection, Hilary and Tyson drifted off into a contented sleep.

The next morning, Kenny woke to an empty hotel room. He went to bed assuming Tyson had either spent the night arguing or practised beyblading. Tyson's bed sheets were unmoved. He made his way down to Hilary's floor and his mouth almost slapped the floor. Tyson exited Hilary's room in the clothes he wore to the party the previous evening.  
>'Mornin' Chief,' he greeted Kenny nonchalantly as he passed him.<p>

**A/n: Soo there you have it! After all those years of competition and bickering they finally manage to sort it out. Please, please PLEASE review. Nothing warms my heart more than seeing emails in my inbox ;) **


End file.
